


But I Like This Way

by sincewearetellingstories



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jotunn heritage Sigyn, Jötunn Loki, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, that is literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewearetellingstories/pseuds/sincewearetellingstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex between Sigyn and Loki in which everyone gets their way, more or less. No plot, absolutely none at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Like This Way

There is an absolute cliché about sex. Something about the partner’s hands being everywhere, touching everything-

Oh, hell, Sigyn couldn’t remember right now.

Because Loki – fuck it all – _Loki was doing something absolutely splendid with that silver tongue he was so famed for._

“What was that, darling?” the absolute bastard was smirking from his spot down between her thighs.

_Oh, wait, did she say that out loud?_

“Yes, darling, you did,” he replied with a low laugh as he straight up stalked up her body so that he was level with her face. “Something about my splendid silver tongue?”

_Oh, fuck, the smirk was back._

“No, love, it was all about what you were doing _with_ that tongue of yours,” she mewled as his face nuzzled into her neck and his hands moved up from her hips to tease at her breasts.“Ah, no marks above the lines covered by gowns, Loki,”

“But I _want_ the court to see-”

“My love, we’ve discussed this – Ahhhh,” she screamed out as his mouth moved down and his teeth bit into the top of her breast just hard enough to mark the skin. More pleasure than pain.

Plus Sigyn liked the biting.

And when Loki used a bit of his Jotunn heritage. Like cold, cold fingers brushed against searing flesh –

And oh, there it goes, the last of Sigyn’s sanity as Loki captured her mouth again, hands sliding down to her thighs to pull up her legs around his slender hips. Her hands twisting into his dark hair as they finally joined together after Loki’s relentless teasing.

“Bed,” she panted as he continued to forcefully fuck her against the door of their chambers.

“But I _like_ this way,” he breathed into her mouth. “Where the whole court can here you as you beg for me.” They’d had this conversation before. In several different positions, usually in some variation of Sigyn pressed so hard into this door that they were lucky that it did not collapse out from underneath them both.

“And _I_ like the bed,” she protested, pulling back as far as the door behind her would allow. It was pointless, he just followed her. So she turned her head, moving to lick at his neck and nibble at his ear. “ _I could ride you,_ ” and suddenly Loki stiffened and his eyes gleamed in the darkness.

“Well now, if you are offering, darling,” his voice was dark and strained as he shifted them around, carrying her to the bed. It took a little bit of managing before they were seated and comfortable.

Well, Sigyn was seated. On Loki’s dick. It was great. No complaints. None at all.

“You are rambling, Sigyn,” Loki muttered, his voice strained. “Exactly how long were you on Midgard, darling, because the rambling is too unsophisticated to be anything else-”

“Loki, _quiet_ ,” she commanded as she rolled her hips and started a fast and brutal pace leaving them both panting and clawing and screaming.

Loki’s hands were quickly losing their Aesir façade, frost climbing up Sigyn’s hips where they were grasping for dear life, forcing her into the secondary jotunn form as well. By the time he reached climax his eyes were red and skin blue. She knew she looked the same when she came just a moment later, falling however ungracefully back against his propped up legs, unable to move any further.

“Well, that was fun,” she gasped out between panting breathes.

“Is fun the word you are using now?” Loki muttered out with a breathless laugh.

“Well, am I wrong?”

“No, you are never wrong, my love.”

She could _hear_ the fucking smirk in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've put up here. Comments loved and appreciated. Fixed the formatting a bit and, if you spot any errors, let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
